vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambietta Basterbine
Summary Bambietta Basterbine (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, Banbietta Basutābain) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - "The Explode". Power and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B Name: Bambietta Basterbine, Bambi Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Agility, Reflexes, Skilled Swordsmanship, Reishi Manipulation, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness, True Flight, Explosion creation (via The Explode) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (With casual explosions), Town level+ (With Komamura Sajin Bankai) | Town level+ '''(Was able to easily hurt Sajin Komamura with her explosions) | '''City level+ via power-scaling (Almost one-shotted Hirako Shinji with a single one of her explosions.), The Explode also ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the rest of the Female Sternritter.) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ |''' Class PJ''' Durability: Likely Town level+, likely higher | City level (Survived a hit from Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe which hit her dead on with such power that it forced her explosions back onto her body and being able to survive a Cero from Charlotte Chuhlhourne) Stamina: Very high, as she can fight even when seriously injured Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Medallion and Sanrei Glove Intelligence: High in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Explode (爆撃 (ジ・エクスプロード), Ji Ekusupurōdo; Japanese for "Bombing Raid"): Bambietta has the ability to turn anything that her Reishi and Reiatsu touch into a bomb.Because of this, her explosive attacks cannot be blocked. However, her attacks can be deflected before the explosion occurs, if hit by a sufficient force. By using her power, Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Immense Spiritual Power: Bambietta's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. She is powerful enough to fight several Shinigami simultaneously, including 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a short ornate broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy: Vollstandig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a halo in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head. According to Giselle Gewelle, because of her idiocy and the power she gains from this form, Bambietta could end the whole battle against Soul Society before it really starts. * Flight: Using the Reishi wings generated by the Vollständig, Bambietta gains the ability to fly at high speeds. * The Explode (Enhanced): While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending large quantities of them into her surroundings. Any item that comes in contact with these Reishi orbs becomes a bomb and explodes after a brief delay. A single explosion was strong enough to heavily injure Shinji Hirako. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Quincy Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sternritter Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters